In the Snow
by Theendofthestart
Summary: A oneshot dedicated to the time Serena threw some snowballs at Ash, except things go a little differently, and a little dangerously as well. (Amourshipping) (oneshot)


In The Snow

I'm in the process of writing a different story right now, but when it's done, I want something new to upload, so I'm writing this way before I upload it. Just FYI

Anyway, this story takes place right when Serena finds Ash, after he ran away into the forest because he couldn't get his final gym badge on his first try. You probably know what I'm talking about, I wanted to make an alternative to what happened from that point on.

~Enjoy~

Serena had found him, and was only standing 10 feet away from him. She wanted to yell at him for making her worry, but she knew that he was saddened by his loss, and probably didn't need to be yelled at right then.

"Ash?" Serena spoke only loud enough for him to hear.

"Go away." Said a voice coming from Ash's direction, but it didn't sound like Ash to Serena. He didn't even turn to face her.

"Ash what's wrong?" Serena wasn't going anywhere.

"I've failed, and I almost hurt Greninja!" He said almost angrily, not angry at Serena however, just at himself.

"It's not your fault." Serena told him, taking a few steps towards him, closing the gap to about 8 feet.

"Who else'a fault was it then?" Ash sounded more angry by minute.

"It's not anyone's fault, you couldn't have known." Serena took more steps closer, now within arms reach, but he still didn't face her.

"I won't do it ever again, it to dangerous" Ash told her, and himself.

"Ash, I know how you feel, but you can't give up." She told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ash stood up rapidly, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"No you don't! Ash was shouting loudly now, "You couldn't possibly know the position I'm in.

Serena looked as if she was about to cry.

"I know exactly what you're feeling, when I lost my first performance I wanted to give up, and never feel that pain again." She told him.

Ash turned to face away from Serena again, hiding his own tears.

"How did you get over it?" Ash asked in a more normal volume this time.

"I had my friends, and I had you." Serena told him, her facing becoming warmer despite the freezing weather .

"Me?" Ash asked, turning to face her again.

"You're my inspiration, you've told me to never give up, and I've lived by that one rule my entire life!" It was Serena's turn to shout now.

"I-I-" Ash couldn't form the words

He wanted to. And at this point it started to snow.

"You can't give up Ash! No matter what, just like you told me." Serena said calmly now, as the snow began to come down faster.

Ash grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She could feel the side of his face against her's warming her cheeks as they turned red.

"Thank you Serena." He whispered to her ash he held her tighter.

After the hug was over the snow was heavy and the air was getting colder.

"We have to go back." Serena said, worried about their health, and glad she didn't have to throw any snowballs at people to get her point across.

"There isn't time, follow me I saw a cave over there." Ash said pointing at a rock face beyond some trees.

Once inside the two sat across from each other, hoping the storm wouldn't last long.

After 10 minutes of silence, Serena spoke up.

"Ash, I'm cold" she said with a shiver.

Ash got up and moved to the same side of the cave as Serena and sat down next to her. She leaned into him eager for his warmth.

Ash could fell her warmth as well, he had always enjoyed her company, more than the others. But he never expected to this close to her.

Serena hid her face from Ash, in order to hide the pure redness of it, she had a crush the size of the planet on him, but she didn't really expect to snuggling up against him any time soon.

"Ash I have a confession to make," Serena spoke with teeth chattering from the severe cold."

"Save your breath, talking will only make you colder." A concerned Ash told her, holding her tighter, more to keep her warmer than himself.

"But Ash, ever since we were little, I've admired you bravery." She said, despite Ash's warnings.

"Ash I, love you" she said as quick as she could get it out.

"Serena I-" Ash tried to speed but couldn't get the words out.

Just then a feint yelling could be heard

"Ash? Serena?" A voice yelled from afar, getting closer and louder as yelled.

Serena was barely conscious from the extreme cold.

"I have to go get help Serena." He said about to leave, but before he did, he turned back to face her.

"I love you to Serena, thank you" he said just before leaving the cave to get the attention of whoever was yelling.

When Serena woke up she was inside the hospital at luminous, Ash was the only other person in the room, hanging his down, she tried to sit up, but the pain made her wince, grabbing Ash's attention.

"Serena you're awake! You are luminous city, getting treated for frost bite, they said they found you just in time..." he said, tearing up at the end.

"Ash your gym battle?" Serena said, still only think about others.

"I care about you more than any gym, or any battle" Ash said, grabbing her hand and holding it. This caused Serena's cheeks to turn red.

"It's my fault Serena, I'm the reason you were out there, I'm the reason you almost died."

"It's ok Ash, I love you, no matter what." She said with a smile.

"Till it's over?" Ash asked.

"Till it's over." Serena confirmed.

Ash leaned in towards Serena's face, and kissed her, right on the lips. The two would always be together from then on, till it's over.

The end~

Yeah the rating is because I'm scared of salty 6 year olds who would report this... so yeah

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
